The Heart Is Not Always At Home
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Trust in yourself, but also trust in those you care about. For they might surprise you in how much they care for you back. A Female Lickitung X Male Human story. (Lemons)


**Yes, not the kind of Pokemon you'd expect to see in a lemon, especially if it's not an anthro. Still, that doesn't make it impossible to have a lemon, does it.**

 **Nope. And I'll show you why:**

The fire crackled in a bare patch of the forest floor, the area above was free from branches and leaves and allowed the smoke to drift off into the cold midnight air, the moon fully visible in the night sky to the two creatures sitting beside the fire. That is, if either of them was looking up.

One, a adult human, who goes by the name Marshal, was idly sitting in front of the fire, getting as much warmth as he can as he placed another stick in the flames. He wore what seemed to be old and unwashed clothes, going brown with dirt and losing colour, the rest were torn in places. Despite this, he also wore a genuine and carefree smile across his unshaven features. His body was surprisingly clean giving his situation. Why is he like this; simple:

He was homeless.

The other was a plump, round, pink Pokemon sitting down beside the human. Her long, prehensile tongue, sticky and largely disproportionate, was hung out of her mouth as normal. With short chubby arms and legs; this was a Lickitung, and unbeknownst to the male, held a rather...interesting secret to tell.

While you may be wondering how this situation in front of you came to be. Well...

"You warm enough?" The human asked the Pokemon to next him, who gave a small nod in reply. Turning back to the fire, the human fixated himself back on the flames. However, this Pokemon was not focusing her eyes on the fire, or the night sky, oh no, she was fixating her small beady eyes on the human.

" _I have to tell him."_ The Lickitung said in thought. _"Come on girl, you've been alongside him for, what, half a year now? You should have told him by now."_

"Licky?"

" _He's not like her, he won't judge you for being able to-"_

"Are you OK?" The Pokemon was brought out of her thoughts by the sensation of the male pressing his hand against her shoulder, worry sprayed itself on his face. "Are you alright? You seem to be...looking lost or something." She gave a small but firm nod at him, but her face did not change in stature. 'Licky' being the affectionate named he referred to her by.

She opened her mouth momentarily to only close it back, her tongue rolled back inside her.

" _I need to do it, now or never."_ With his focus turned back to the fire, she opened her mouth slowly, her appendage falling out without a care, slowly stood up, and out came the sound:

"Marshall?"

The human's head snapped around himself as he tried to search for the origin of who called him out, not even sure what just happened was real or just some random similiar sounding noise, unknown to him the creator of the sound was standing next to him, shaking nervously.

" _I...did it. I can't go back now."_ Gulping down, the one who call to him said once more.

"Marshall?" Swiveling his head around he stopped to stare at the Pokemon next to him, his ears telling him she was the origin of the noise. Her beady eyes stared dead at him.

"Licky..." His voice trailed off as stared back, not knowing how to handle the situation that seemed to be unreal.

"Yes."

It was real.

"Licky" The male said calmly, body unmoving.

"I can talk. I've been able to for a long time. Longer than I have met you." Her voice was somewhat garbled, considering the the tasting appendage fallen out her mouth, yet was still easy to hear and interpret, and a distinct feminine tone to it.

He said nothing. She closed her eyes for what felt like the inevitable. Feeling what almost were tears starting to form.

"If, you hate me for being able to do this then-"

"I don't hate you." The statement made her stop in shock.

As she dared to slowly open her eyes, the Lickitung looked out and the male was no longer focusing on her. Instead he was focusing on himself, as an arm was pushed inside his dirty coat pocket and came back out with a poach in his hand. Opening it, he reached inside and fished out some nuts, throwing a few into his mouth before gesturing to offer some for the Pokemon. She shook her head in response, before he finished the handful off and put the food back inside his coat.

Chewing down on the food, he looked back up to the female, who barely seemed to move at all. Gulping it down, he said "Why would I hate you?"

Getting back to reality, the Lickitung quickly replied with "Cau-cause I can speak human. I've been able to do this for a long time and not once did I say anything to you. I've...I've been keeping this a secret for such a long time, it, it feels as if I have been lying to you."

But with a smile on his features the human just shook his head. "I'm not bothered by that. I'm more interested in knowing how you can talk than ever feeling like I've been betrayed." Laughing, he continued with "You should know by know that I wouldn't be bothered by such a thing."

The Lickitung, however almost seemed to refuse this information. "Really? You're not even disgusted a little bit?" That word made him turn in shock. "No. Why would I ever feel disgusted by such a simple thing?"

Breathing out, the Lickitung replied with "Because that's what my previous trainer felt."

His smile seemed to fade as she spoke that as he noticed how downtrodden she became. Curiosity bested him as he let out the word "Explain."

"What?" She asked in confusion. Shuffling a bit, he gestured to her to sit down next to him. Complying, she did just that, sitting beside the human. The noise of the fire being the only thing that made any continuous sound for a few seconds.

"Tell me?" He said as he swiveled his head to meet hers. "If you wouldn't mind, tell me why your previous trainer was disgusted by you?" The Pokemon was kinda shocked that he didn't seem surprised to her having any previous owner. He knew nothing about her past but he seemed to want to know more about her because he...cared for. Like no one else has done.

"I was hatched from an egg." She began. "I knew nothing of my parents, all I could tell was I was brought as an egg by two parents to give to her teenage daughter." She stopped to give a sniffle. "But she...she hated me. Said I was pathetic and ugly and not worth her time." The male started to wrap his arm around her round body and stroked her back. "She acted like she cared for me at first, and I couldn't be any happier. It was only later, when I got older and bigger and she started to collect other Pokemon. I wasn't her first Pokemon. However, the only Pokemon she seemed to want were beautiful and cute Pokemon. As it turned out, I was neither of these two things. She cared more for what they looked like than how they cared for her." A tear ran down her cheek. "I knew I couldn't compete, and I knew how much she disliked me being around, but still I wanted to impress her. She was the only family I had. So I..." She trailed off.

"You can stop if you don't want to continue." The human said in kind. But the Licktung persisted.

"No I...I need to get this off my back." Breathing in deeply then exhaling, she continued. "As I said, she was the only thing I had. I know she didn't want me, I just passed this off at the time, but still I knew. I went and did something else, something that I thought would impress and make me her favorite; I tried to speak human." The human nodded at her as she got lost in thought. "Without any one, or even any of the other Pokemon knowing, I secretly tried to learn how to speak. I at the time though 'Hey, If I can learn to talk like she can, maybe she'll see what I'm truly like and love me again.'" She sighed. "I spent countless hours of my time in solitude, away so not even a rattata was able to peep. The parents who bought before I was still an egg were rich, would you believe it?" The human shook his in amazement. _Wow, she used to lived loaded, huh. Hard to imagine now._ "I managed to do this is all alone, being as I...used to live in a many-roomed mansion. When the time finally came, I somehow managed to get her all alone, and when I finally spoke to her, told her how much she meant to me, how much I want to her to treat me like her other Pokemon." Her voiced crumbled as fresh tears started to fall out. "But...no. Seconds after I started talking to her she screamed so loud I jumped. I was so stuck in shock I hadn't realized what she was saying. She...she yelled at how disgusting I was. How wrong it is for me to talk human. How much of a disappointment I am. I got so scared I just...I just ran away. I ran off and never looked back. I didn't realize how long I ran until I saw I was lost in some woods." The tears seemed to stop falling for now. "After that I just...didn't know what to do. I never fought much. I barely knew how to attack, she never let me learn any, Pokemon would scare me off anytime I ever got near any food. I got so hungry so much I thought I was going to starve. Only when I walked out the forest and discovered a town I felt so relieved that forgot who I was and just wandered there, hoping somewhere someone would give me food or even take me in. But...it seemed." She stopped to sniffle as she hugged the male deep in his shirt, burying her face in his clothing. "It just seemed she was right. No one would want me. I dared not speak for fear of rejection, just like before. I felt as if nobody would want me...until..."

"Until I met you." The human nodded his head in understand. The human remembered the moment well. It was just a simple day to him: after sitting by the corner of the street for who-cares how many hours, and after collecting the money some were kind enough to share to him, he walked off and into an alley, where he saw a certain Pokemon head first into some garbage. He called out, and up popped a dirty looking Lickitung, staring at the human in awe. After talking to her, asking her if she's lost her trainer, she just started to weep. Going over and consoling her, the human asked if she would like to accompany him, he had some money, might as well share it with someone else in need. Ever since then the Lickitung followed him around everywhere he went. To him, it felt nice to have a companion around. Arceus knows how long it had been to have a friend. _Since know, I almost forgotten about that time. Guess I just felt it wasn't that important. Never realized how sad she was until now._

"After I had met you," she started to continue, looking him deep in his eyes, getting his attention again, "I felt my world start to change. You. You were the only person I had met that actively cared for me for no selfish reason. Or any reason at all really. You, you have nothing and yet you're still willing to give it up for me, a Pokemon acted as if her life was meaningless." The human bent downwards and spoke, resting his head on hers. "I don't have nothing Licky, I have you." He brought himself back up to look at her surprised expression. "Licky," he started as he grasped her cheek, "don't ever think you're disgusting or not worth anyone's time. Trust me, you're worth a lot more than you think." He said as gave her his genuine trademark smile.

After a few moments of silence, broken only by the movement of the male placing more wood on the fire, the Pokemon spoke up: "You know why I...I wanted to speak to you today?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't have an answer. Shaking his head, the Pokemon continued. "I wanted to know how you truly felt about me. I needed to know if you would accept me this way. And, more importantly, I wanted you to know," she leaned in closer until she was mere millimeters from his face, her tongue had retreated itself back into her mouth before she spoke again "that I love you you Marshal." She finished as she leaned in to give a small but lasting peck on his mouth, the human taken completely off guard.. Seconds past before she moved back, the human's eyes still open in shock. "I have fallen in love with you. I love you with all my heart."

"Honestly, you should have fallen for someone better." The sudden words now caught the female off guard. The Pokemon looked at him with a confused look, who was now wearing a serious expression. "Wh..what?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you much, can I? Licky, I own nothing. I'm only saddened by not being able to give you the life you deserve."

She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but a sudden burst of anger let itself out of her as she called out: "I don't care about that! I don't care about money or shelter or even food that much!" Her tone now changed back to normal. "All I care about is you. You and you only."

The sudden outburst caught Marshall off guard. The Lickitung waited a few seconds for him to regain his composure "Like I said," she said slowly as she leaned in slowly, "I have fallen for you and only you..." her voice trailed off as she veered towards him, and in an instant, the male leaned back as he caught her halfway to kiss, her wide lips crashed onto his normal sized ones, and despite the size difference, they both managed to find a position to passionately make out with each other, with the male turning his head sideways. Slowly, he inserted his tongue into her mouth, spreading it around, letting it lick the roof and bottom of her mouth until reaching forward and touching the tip of her own tasting organ sensually stirring it back and forth, the action making the Pokemon shudder in pleasure.

The moment felt like it would last forever, until the male pulled back to say something. "Licky..." he began, "are you sure you want to continue with this?" The Lickitung deftly nodded her head, she was already ready for this moment for a time, whether she knew it or not.

"Very well then." The male said as he nonchalantly started to take of his clothing. The Lickitung stared with wide eyes, watching him strip bare. Despite his position, the homeless male somehow managed to keep himself clean; as thankfully not too far from the town, where he begs, there are woods, like where they are now, and in those woods happened to be a small but usable waterfall, commonly used for showering for the man. it wasn't too long ago that he showered this way.

Setting his unclothed garb on the floor next to him, the male stopped when he was strip bare, unconsciously thankful that the fire was still going long enough to keep warm. The Pokemon just stared down south, curious by the flaccid member in between his legs. While it wasn't particularly big, it was still a rather new experience to her. She had seen it a few times before, really only when he was showering, it still made her cheeks feel hot for the first time ever. She hadn't noticed how much she was drooling with her overly large tongue stuck out of her mouth.

She was interrupted by these thoughts with the movement of the naked male kneeling down in front of her. "How would you like to start this off." He said, making the Lickitung think for a moment, before answering, "I think I know how. But...do you trust me." The human replied with his smile. "Always."

Nodding her head, she replied back with "Just...hold still with I do this." Complying, the male watched as the female pulled her long tongue down until it reached near his manhood. Slowly and calmly, the tongue pushed forward until it touched the bottom of the male's shaft, the male in question let out a small moan as she did this. Slowly, the female continued as the tongue kept moving past his manhood and to his balls, where it reserved the same treatment. "Do you...enjoy this?" The Pokemon asked she continued with the treatment.

"Oh yes." The man openly moaned as the feeling of both his erect cock and his balls being smothered in warm saliva, the tongue gently massaging and stroking his treasures beneath them as she did so. He reached out and grasped the Pokemon shoulders for leaning onto to help secure himself. It was long for this unique feeling on his body to slowly make him feel a known presence show up inside his lower region. The male bucked his hips forward in time for her own tongue thrusts.

"Licky..." He let out. "It won't be long until I..." In an instant as he said this the female immediately bent herself down and shoved the phallus into her mouth, sucking with vigor for until he came into her mouth, she still sucking until he no longer let loose any more cum.

Bringing herself up, the female looked at the male trying to regain in his composure and breathing. Wasting no time, Licky gently but firmly wrapped her long tongue around the human's body. Looking forward as his breathing returned to normal, he noticed her bend her body backwards shortly until he could see a familiar slit between her legs.

"Please." The female said rather shyly. "I want this. I want you."

Letting his happiness take over, the male moved forward and guided his manhood over her opening, the tongue still held a firm grasp on him; not that he minded.

Touching her lower lips with his tips, neither said any words as he knew to push forward, continuing on until he felt some small resistance. Vigorously he thrust forward, the female clenching down in pain as she felt her virginity become erased. The male held her there as he waited for her to calm down.

Within a few moments she seemed to be OK to the feeling and slowly the male pushed himself back, then forward, then back again. The female panted as he continued with his thrusting. With her grip still on his body Licky used her tasting extension to help push the male back and forward more, like a third arm, and the male took notice of this and thrusted forward more strongly.

Minutes past for the two, pleasure wracking through their bodies, when I familiar feeling once again was felt in the male. "Licky, I can feel myself about to-"

"Do it." The female interrupted threw her moans. "Please, finish inside me."

"Anything." The male said in kind, as in one almost final thrust, he pushed forward with all her might and exploded into her, the sensation of him pushing forward with all his might combined with her inner walls being soaked in his cum, made her climax as well, she screamed in delight as her first ever orgasm took over her.

He held her body there for a few moments, letting her calm down from her climax, until a strong movement from the female let it known she wanted to move. Using her tiny arms she pushed the human away from her she can look up to him, her breathing long but seemingly more anticipation than being winded.

"Feeling better?" He asked sincerely, more rhetorical than not. She responded with a slow nod. She had let her tongue droop out of her mouth by now.

"Good." He said before turning round and heading to his clothes, but was stopped when the Lickitung told him to.

Turning round his whole body shuddering as the Pokemon immediately caught him off guard by using her extendable tongue licking his body up; from his legs to his head the Lickitung stroke her tongue all across him in one long taste.

Pulling her tongue and re-unraveling it back to it's usual position, the male stared at her in confusion.

"Why...did you..." He trailed off as he noticed the Pokemon become a bit nervous.

"I...just wanted to remember what you taste like...is all." Shuffling the dirt under her foot as she was unable to make eye contact.

He stared at her for a few seconds...before laughing it off, purposely loud enough for her to hear. He then proceeded to go back to his previous action and took a hold off his clothes, casually putting them back on. It was after that he noticed that the fire had long gone out; the light of the moon bright enough to be able to see, one of them hadn't noticed this until now.

The Pokemon, however, was too busy thinking about how stupid she was, doing that without his consent. She was too busy rebutting her shame that she didn't notice the male grab her body and, gently, pushed her too the ground.

Looking up from the floor the female had little time too see the male lower himself to the ground alongside Licky and drape a quilt over both himself and the Pokemon. Pressing his hands together like a makeshift pillow. Looking to his left he looked at the confused Lickitung with a signature smile.

"Like I said Licky, I don't hate you. And I probably never will." He pulled an arm out and wrapped it around the belly of the female, who was still lying stomach up. After a few seconds the Pokemon let out a smile.

"Goodnight Licky" He let out as he let sleep take him over.

"Goodnight Marshall." The Pokemon replied, also letting the gracious return of sleep take her over as well; as the pair slept alongside each other.

Tonight, they became lovers and created a bond that's nearly inseparable, so long as the love is there.

As that's what True Love really is. A bond only broken if the love crumbles.

Love has no face.

It's true true beauty is always on the inside. Only lust can ever stay on the outside.

 **Don't know why I said that but there. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
